New Republic
The New Republic, known as the Republic or even just the Rebels, is one of the four main factions of the game and is generally the most powerful. After the death of Emperor Palpatine at The Battle of Endor, The Empire fractured, creating a power vacuum that allowed the small Rebel Alliance to claim many worlds. Though various Imperial Leaders would Unify the Empire, the Republic would stay through (Though the rebirth of Emperor Palpatine would fracture them. 5–7 ABY (Era 1): Fractured Empire; The Stars Align The first Imperial leader to seize the throne was Director of Intelligence Ysanne Isard. Isard managed to hold the Empire together, fending off rivals, warlords, and the New Republic, for two years until she lost the galactic capital of Coruscant and was forced to flee. This further demoralized the already weakened Empire, to the point that they were no longer (at that time) considered a major threat. Later, she would be killed by Rogue Squadron at the Battle of Thyferra. In this Campaign, the New Republic is fractured in 3 major sectors (The Outer-Rim along Mon-Calamari, the Middle-Rim around Fondor, and a Presence amoung the Core Worlds). Each basic area has a nice group of Capital Ships and supporting ships (Though not even their best ship, the MC-80b, can take on an SD). The Imperial Remnant However, has a large amount of Star Destroyers, and a Super-Star-Destroyer under Isard, and is in a powerful position in the Core Worlds and some Outer-Rim Worlds. There is also the Pentastar Alignment, which is much less powerful militarily but has 2 SSDs to compensate. Victory in this Campaign means fighting battles you can win, and linking your units and worlds together (It is Recommended you link the Corusca Rainbow as a priority, as it cannot win a major engagement with it's support and is cut off from major lines (It is a very useful tool in defeating the 3 SSDs you must take down), Additonally you should Iink your major fleets in order to win Engagements against the Imperial SDs). The Pentastar Alignment will be very aggressive, so let their borders line up with the Empire and build up your economy. Heroes: Admiral Akbar, Airen Cracken, Han Solo|Chewbacca, Kyle Katarn, Luke Skywalker, Mon Mothma, Tycho Celchu, Uwlla Lilor Space Units: A-Wing, B-Wing, X-Wing, Y-Wing, Quasar Fire Cruiser, Corellian Corvette, Corellian Gunboat, Marauder Corvette, Nebulon B Frigate, Nebulon B2 Frigate, Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser, Assault Frigate, MC-40A Light Cruiser, MC-80 Liberty-Type Cruiser, MC-80B Cruiser, Ground Units: Infiltrator, Specialist, New Republic Trooper, Plex Trooper, AAC-1 Hover Tank, Airspeeder, Armored Freerunner, Heavy Tracker, Htt-26 Heavy Troop Transport, MPTL, T1-B Hovertank, T2-B Repulsor Tank, T3-B Heavy Tank, T4-B Heavy Tank 7—9 ABY (Era1): The Hunt For Zsinj; Into the Cluster Write the second section of your page here. 9 ABY (Era 2): Thrawn Campaign The Thrawn Campaign takes place in 9 ABY, 3 years after Fractured Empire, where Grand Admiral Thrawn, who has recently returned from the Unknown Regions, has taken the Empire under his control. With a proper New Republic firmly established on Coruscant, and Mon Mothma guiding the Republic under her wing, Thrawn Campaign sees the NR gaining several new heroes, including Garm Bel Iblis & the Peregrine, Mara Jade & the Jade's Fire, Talon Karrde & the Wild Karrde, and Booster Terrick & the Errant Venture. The Space Unit roster has also seen some updates in the form of new E-wing Starfighters and the advanced Katana Fleet Dreadnaught Cruisers, courtesy of Talon Karrde. 10—11 ABY (Era 3): Shadow Hand In this era, known as Shadow Hand which takes place a year after Thrawn, sees a Reborn Emperor Palpatine and his new Dark Empire attempting to rid the galaxy of the New Republic. With this new threat, the NR has been given some more advancements in the form of heroes, with Leia Solo leading the NR, Wedge Antilles taking command of the Super Star Destroyer Lusankya, Admiral Ackbar gaining the MC90 Star Cruiser Galactic Voyager, and Tycho Celchu taking over Rogue Squadron. The have also stepped up in the naval department with the addition of the MC90 Star Cruiser and Majestic-class heavy cruiser, two units that the NR will definately need to bring forward to take on the daunting threat presented by the Dark Empire's Naval Forces. 11—12 ABY (Era 4): Reunification With the crisis of Dark Empire averted, a new Imperial leader, Admiral Natasi Daala has killed several Imperial warlords, and has collected their forces for an attack on the New Republic. Leia still holds the position of Chief of State of the NR, and new heroes has been added to the NR roster, including Jedi Knights Corran Horn, Cilghal, and NR Intelligence Director Airen Cracken. The Republic has also put into motion it's New Class Modernization Program, a program designed to create a standardized fleet for the NR. New space units include the Nebula Star Destroyer, Endurance Fleet Carrier, Cororna Frigate, Majestic Cruiser, Sacheen, and the K-wing Gunship. Also on land, the New Republic can recruit Jedi Knights on Yavin IV thanks to Luke Skywalker's new Jedi Academy on the world. 16 ABY (Era 4): The Black Fleet Crisis 17—19 ABY (Era 5): Final Imperial Push This is the final era in Thrawn's Revenge, and the final campaign in the Galactic Civil War between the Republic and the Empire. In this campaign, Ponc Gavrisom has taken the reigns of the New Republic to combat the Imperial Remnant, now being led by Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon. Their hero list consists of Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker, Corran Horn, Wedge Antilles & the Lusankya, Han Solo, Lando Calrrissian, Ackbar, Tycho Celchu, Cilghal, Garm Bel Iblis, Talon Karrde, and Booster Terrick. This era is also where the New Republic is at it's strongest easily eclipsing the other factions due to their deployment of both old and new ships such as the X-wing, Y-wing, A-wing, B-wing, E-wing, K-wing, DP20, CR90, Marauder, Dreadnaught Cruiser, Assault Frigate, MC80B, MC90, Republic Star Destroyer, Nebula Star Destroyer, Corona, Majestic, Sacheen, Endurance Carrier, the Bothan Assault Cruiser, and the mighty Viscount Class Star Defender finally allowing the New Republic to contend and defeat Super Star-Destroyers' such as Executor class ones and even be able to rival the Eclipse class Star Destroyer. Category:Factions